villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Metal Army
The Metal Army are a group of former thugs of Ruber, tranformed into metallic mosters of the brutal knight, through any magical energy. Armed with heavy weaponory, the Metal Army plays a major role in the villains wars. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War Upgraded When Ruber frees Rasputin from his cell-prison in Paris, he upgrades his men into metallic robotic minions, as a token of his gratitude. Ruber then announches his rise, as he plans to take over the world. Even though some of his ment got upgraded, some other thugs of Ruber remain in their physicall form, as they are seen in the battle against Sa'Luk. Killing Barbarians When Ruber launches his forces at the Horned King's castle, he sends the Metal Army in the frontal lines, battling the barbarians of the Horned King, along with the Egyptian Rebels of Rameses. Being practically invisible to the barbarians' force, the Metal Army manages to take out the barbarians and also threaten the Creeper. Matters get for the best of the team, when Rasputin kills the the Horned King, by turning the Black Cauldron against it. The Battle of France When the time has come for Ruber, he sends his forces in Paris to kill their remain enemies. During the battle, the Metal Army disarms the weapons of many soldiers of Frollo, although one of them fails to the soldiers striking force with a ram. Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains War - Part Two Defeat After being informed, by Maleficent, about the whereabouts of the sword Dyrnwyn in the swamps of Morva, Ruber takes his remain metal henchmen to retrieve it, only to be encounted by the owners of the sword, the Witches of Morva. Before the Metal Army would react, Orgoch uses her magic to dispose off his metal warriors, much to Ruber's fury. Non-Disney Villains Tournament Disposed Off Somehow, the former thugs of Ruber got transformed into metallic henchmen of Ruber. When Ruber makes his way to the Under Realm, a dark realm ruled by Venger, he orders his Metal Men to to kill the wizard. Despite their efforts, Venger easily destroys them without any effort. Heroes Vs Villains War Original Transformation In this war, the trasformation of Ruber's thugs is similiar to the movie, as he uses a magic potion to upgrade his men into his advanced metal warriors, while fighting the Beast. However, in the distraction of the fight, Belle retreats from the Beast's castle, leaving Ruber no other choice, but capture her by his newly transformed metal men. Eventually, the Metal warriors catch her in the forest, but before they could capture her, they are stopped by the sudden arrival of the Beast, the Metal Army then returns to Ruber, though no capturing the young maid. Brief Assistance The Metal Army assist Ruber in his way to confront Hercules, by Hades' orders, though not fighting in the battle between the knight and the demi-god hero after all. Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Failure Mission Somehow, the Metal warriors were transformed by an unknown magic energy. When Rasputin sends Ruber to kill Anastasia Romanov, he takes his Metal warriors to assist him in his way in Russia. Upon encountering them, however, Ruber is knocked out by Demitri. Before, Ruber would recover, Anastasia, Vladimir and Demitri escape from Russia. Due to the reason that the tournament stopped it's continuity, the fates of the metal warriors remain unknown.Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Minion Category:Monsters Category:Quest For Camelot Villains Category:Ruber's Alliance Category:Ruber's Alliance in Non Disney Villains Tournament Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:"Phineas and his friends vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V. Villains Category:Maleficent Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Frollo's Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:The Horned King's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Villains war Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Vs The Horned King Category:Vs Frollo Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mok's Alliance in Non Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Yzma's and Tzekel Kan's Alliance in Prequel vs Sequel Villains Category:Mad Madam Mim's Alliance in Villains War (Disney Knight's)